Wedding Dumbbells
by Thoughts of Persephone
Summary: When T.K.'s parents get remarried, and Cody's mom marries her boyfriend she's had for a year, are they ready for the changes? Is Gwen ready to be a maid of honor? Will they stand the antics of Cody's cousin, Sadie? And what about Davis? A fortuneteller pr


Wedding Dumbbells  
  
Celestia Entity Ichijouji (CEI): Hello, people! Yes, Celestia Entity Ichijouji has risen again from the ashes. I haven't written here in a while, but that's gonna change. I didn't think I'd ever get to publishing this one, but something last night told me to.  
  
Summary: Rated G. When Matt and T.K.'s parents decide to get married again, and Cody's mom decides to marry a nice man, things will be changed for good in their lives. Matt and T.K.'s family will be back together again, and Cody will have a new father and two new twin sisters, Cheryl and Charlotte. When they tell each other the good news, they help make plans for each other's parent's weddings, and the other Digidestined get involved. Are these two DNA digivolving partners willing to accept the new changes in store for them? Is Gwen ready to accept the joy of being a maid of honor? Will they be able to stand the wild and crazy antics of Cody's cousin, Sadie, who is the complete opposite of him? And what about Davis? A mysterious fortuneteller predicts marriage in his future...with Kari. Holy matrimony! Is this so? Read and find out! This story is one that will leave you in tears of laughter. There's one-sided Daikari, and T.K./Cody/Ken/Gwen friendship, Gwen/Lizzy friendship, and possibly Gwen/Sadie friendship.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I own Gwen, Lizzy, Rose, Cheryl, Charlotte, Sadie, Mrs. Crabcakes, Cattramon, Auroramon, and any other characters that look unfamiliar.  
  
Author's Notes: Gwen is Ken's adopted older sister from America, and Lizzy is from Britain. Rose is Lizzy's little 9-year-old sister, and her name's not to be confused with Rosa. Gwen and Lizzy have long backstories, so I'll tell about them in a separate document. Cattramon is Gwen's Digimon, and Auroramon is Lizzy's Digimon. I don't know everybody's parents' names (except Nancy and Hiroki), so I made some up. Capeesh?  
  
Chapter 1: For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll  
  
T.K. Takaishi sat in bed awake. His mind, for some reason, was filled with thoughts about why his parents had divorced. He had never really found out the reason why. To be truthful, he didn't care why they divorced, but he just wanted his family back together. He got out of bed and found his mom watching TV. "Mom?" "Yeah, T.K.?" his mom said looking up at him. "I was just wanting to talk to you about something," T.K. said. "Oh boy," his mom joked. "Is this about the birds and the-" "NO!!" T.K. shouted blushing. "Okay, I guess you could say that, but this is a serious issue. Why did you and Dad divorce?" "Well," Nancy said as her son sat down next to her, "to be honest, we don't remember why we divorced at all. Now that I think about it, whatever we were fighting over was absolutely meaningless." "What was it?" T.K. asked. "It was over the last hot dog at a Dodgers' game we went to see in the U.S." T.K. sweatdropped. "...Okay, never mind..." "All that matters is that we love each other. I'm gonna talk to your dad about it," Nancy told T.K. and kissed his forehead. "Good night, T.K." " 'Night, mom," he said. He walked off to his bedroom. He smiled as he laid in his bed next to Patamon, but he didn't fall asleep right away. Instead, he pressed his ear against the wall to hear his mom's phone conversation. "Hello?...Oh, hi Matt! What are you doing up so late?...Never mind. Can you put your dad on the line? Thank you...Hello, Charles? T.K. and I were talking..." Little did T.K. know, his DNA digivolving partner, Cody, was about to receive the same blessing...  
  
"AHHH!" Cody Hida screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. His mother, Anna, came in. "Cody?" Anna said worriedly. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," Cody responded. "It's just that I keep having this bad nightmare about when Dad got killed." His mother sighed and hugged him. "Oh, Cody," she said softly. "You know that your father is up in heaven watching us, right?" Cody nodded. "I wish he were here with us, though." "Well, he is, Cody-" "I meant physically, Mom." "Oh, I see," Anna responded. "Well, doesn't Steve seem like a daddy to you?" Steve had been Anna's boyfriend for about a year now. He had been divorced from his wife for a long time now because she was abusing their twin daughters, Cheryl and Charlotte. He took them into custody, and fell in love with Anna. "He is awful fond of me," Cody responded. "And Cheryl and Charlotte can be the best little sisters for someone like you." Cheryl and Charlotte were shy and quiet like Cody was, but they loved to have fun. Until Cody had met them, his cousin Sadie was the closest thing to a little sister. Sadie looked so much like Cody, but they were complete opposites. Sadie was loud, rowdy, rude, picky, and such a troublemaker that Cody often called her "Sadie of Satan". But she was sometimes a lot of fun to hang out with, so Cody felt like he had three little sisters. "You know, I've always wanted a little sister. And having two would be twice the fun!" Cody said smiling. "You know, maybe you're right, Mom. No, scratch that, you ARE right. Thanks, Mom." "Anytime!" Anna said. She walked out of his bedroom to let him go back to sleep. But Cody didn't go back to sleep. Like T.K. before him, he pressed his ear against the wall to hear Anna's conversation with Steve. "Hello, Steve? Cody and I were talking..."  
  
Matt Ishida drew in a deep breath as the car pulled up to the Takaishi apartment. As they headed in, he saw Nancy and T.K. sitting on the sofa. It felt nice to have the family together again, but he was wondering why his mom was doing this. He was smelling something fishy, and it wasn't the can of sardines T.K. was eating. "Have a seat," Nancy said kindly. Matt sat in between T.K. and Nancy, and Charles sat down next to Nancy on the other side. "T.K. brought up an important issue last night. I've realized that the reason we were fighting was very ridiculous. There was absolutely no reason we should have divorced. So, what we're trying to say is...we're getting remarried." What was the response? Well, the laughter and screams of joy were so loud that the landlord came in and explained about "noise pollution", but after he heard about what was going on, he didn't even care anymore.  
  
Beep! Beep! Cody had just heard his future father's car pull up, and he headed for the living room. His mom was about to announce the big news. "Remember, Cody, act surprised," he said to himself. Grandpa heard him coming down the hall. "Whoa, where's the fire, short stuff?" he said. Cody knew that his mom hadn't told Grandpa yet, and he wasn't going to be the one to let the cat out of the bag. So, he replied, "Mom's got something important to tell us!" They entered the living room. Grandpa sat in his favorite chair, and Cody sat on the floor next to the twins. Anna cleared her throat. "Cody and I had an important talk last night," she began. "He misses his father dearly. However, he's grown quite attached to your father, girls, and he'd love to have a couple of little sisters. Cheryl, Charlotte, I've known your father for a while now, and we've decided to get married." Grandpa yelled out in happiness, Cheryl and Charlotte were dancing, and Cody did exactly what he planned to: act surprised. He opened his eyes wide, smiled, and said, "Oh my gosh! What a total surprise!"  
  
Later on that night, T.K. called Cody to tell him the good news. Ring! Ring! "I'll get it!" Cody said. "Hello, Hida residence." "Cody?" said T.K. "Oh, hey T.K.!" Cody said. "Well, you're unusually chipper," remarked T.K. "What's going on?" "I've got the best news," Cody said excitedly. "My mom's getting married! I'll have a new dad and I'll have two little sisters." "Well, ain't that a funny koinkydink," T.K. said. "My parents are getting remarried." "I'm so happy for you," Cody said. "I'm happy for you too," T.K. said. "This change is definitely for the good of the family." "This will probably be the happiest day of our lives," said Cody. They were both right. This would change their lives for good, but it was a great change!  
  
TBC...  
  
There's going to be a good bit of chapters to this story. Don't worry, the later chapters are going to be much funnier than this one.  
  
  
  
What to look for in the future:  
  
The Kaiser's Nightmare: Rated G. This is one story that I had put up as a test, but now I plan on finishing it. When the Kaiser falls asleep after eating some ice cream, he has a dream that'll take him to the past, present, and future like he's never seen before. This story will be very funny.  
  
No Greater Love: Rated PG-13 due to abuse, violence, cussing (some censored and some not), and death. No, there's absolutely no hint of romance despite the title. After the D-Reaper incident, Jeri's father has grown very abusive. When he murders her stepmother, her life turns into a living hell. However, could her teacher Mrs. Asaji have a way out for Jeri and her brother Masahiko? This is a songfic in honor of my friend who has also been abused. It's set to Rachael Lampa's "No Greater Love". This fic is also AU, since Kari can't possibly be Mrs. Asaji.  
  
Death Rose: Rated PG-13 due to intense violence and angst, and some romance. At the rate I'm going, this may never get published, but I'll try. Everyone thought that Ame Suzuki had died years ago. A year after her supposed death, the appearance of "Raina" Suzuki stuns everyone in Japan. Now, with the dreaded DiabloGatomon plotting to kill off Ame for good by use of the fatal Death Rose and begin her reign over the real world and the Digiworld, it's up to Ame, Ken, a mysterious Digidestined, a renegade BlackGatomon, and the other Digidestined to send her to her demise. This is set in the time where Ken was the Digimon Kaiser, and the main couple is Amekai/Kaiame. Near the end of the story, it will be Ameken/Kename.  
  
Also, be sure to check back for more of "Wedding Dumbbells"! Always check the bottom section of the first chapter in every one of my stories to see the section "What to Look for in the Future".  
  
This is Celestia, signing off! ^_^ 


End file.
